eladriells_ddfandomcom-20200215-history
Elf
Overview overview behaviour stuff Elves of Talamh country info Avariel, or Air Elves H Example Avariel Male Names: Example Avariel Female Names: Example Avariel Surames: Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' *'Age:' *'Alignment:' *'Size:' *'Speed:' *'Languages:' *'Darkvision:' *'Keen Senses:' *'Reverie:' Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "Reverie". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; which are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep i.e a Long Rest. *'Fey Ancestry:' You have Advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed & magic can't put you to sleep! Drow, or Dark Elves The Drow Court of Darkness (dedicated to Gyl and ruled by Matron Mother Shinayne Unshee) dominates much of the Underdark beneath the West Ports and the Trackless Sea. Other Drow Courts exist such as the anachronistic Court of Webs (Lloth, MM Aurivenil De'Feen) or the nomadic renegades known as the Court of Blades (Dryl, Patron Father Virden Prathandel) which helps keep Drow busy murdering each other over all kinds of issues rather than focusing their resentment and rage on revenge. Example Drow Male Names: Example Drow Female Names: '''Shinayne, '''Example Drow House Surames: Unshee, Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' +2 Dexterity & +1 Intelligence *'Age:' Although Drow reach physical maturity at the same age as Humans, their understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An Drow typically claims adulthood around 100, going on to live to around 350 (or according to rumour, even longer!). This, of course, assumes they are not assassinated, eaten and/or sacrificed in the meantime... *'Alignment:' Drow society is overwhelmingly Neutral Evil, with all emphasis put on worship of their dark deities & personal advanecement. The pretense of societal structures or tabboos is a veneer to keep anarchy at bay, barely. The few that leave are generally inclined to Good or Law by nature. *'Size:' Medium. Drow range from 5-5½' & average anywhere from 80-100 lbs depending on height. *'Speed:' Base walking speed of 30. *'Languages:' You can read, speak & write both Elven & Undercommon *'Superior Darkvision:' Gain Darkvision (120') *'Keen Senses:' Gain Proficiency in the Wisdom (Perception) skill *'Reverie:' Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "Reverie". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; which are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep i.e a long rest. *'Fey Ancestry:' You have advantage on saving throws against being Charmed & magic can't put you to sleep. *'Sunlight Sensitivity:' You have disadvantage on Attack Rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of the attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. *'Drow Magic:' You know the Dancing Lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast Faerie Fire once per Long Rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast Darkness once per Long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. *'Drow Weapon Training:' Gain Proficiency with Rapiers, Shortswords & Hand Crossbows. High Elves High Elves are those whose connection to the Feywild has not yet faded, generally because they are incredibly ancient & powerful! Those that are seen outside their Courts are generally young offspring of this ruling class or exiles. High Elves embody one of the four seasons & often possess coloration reminiscent of it, which also affects that Elf's mood: Autumn is the season of peace & goodwill when the harvest is shared with all, Winter the season of contemplation & dolor when the vibrant energy of the world slumbers. Spring is the season of vibrant celebration, marked by merriment as winter's sorrow passes with Summer the season of boldness & aggression, a time of unfettered energy. Some High Elves remain associated with a particular season for their entire lives whereas others transform, adopting characteristics of a new one as time passes. One might choose the season that is present in the world or perhaps that which most closely matches their current emotional state. For example, they might shift to autumn if filled with contentment, another could change to winter if plunged into sorrow, still another might be bursting with joy & become an embodiment of spring, or fury might cause a High Elf to change to summer. The High Elven Court of Dreams holds sway over much of the Clouded Isle, a mystical land rumoured to be somewhere to the northwest of Gram. This is by far the most powerful Court in Daria if not the world, with many of its inhabitants powerful devotees of Brae. Otherwise the inhabitants (including Queen Aisling Alainn) serve various denizens of the Feywild directly! Example High Elf Male Names: Bruadar, Example High Elf Female Names: Aisling, Example High Elf Surames: Alainn, Dùsgadh, Un'Chrìch. Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' +2 Dexterity & +1 Charisma *'Age:' Although Elves reach physical maturity at the same age as Humans, their understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An Elf typically claims adulthood around 100, going on to live to roughly 750 (or according to rumour, even longer!). *'Alignment:' High Elves love freedom, variety & self-expression, so they lean strongly towards Chaos. They care not for "lesser" concerns such as Human morality & are generally Neutral in outlook with a distinctly selfish streak. *'Size:' Medium. High Elves can range from 4-7' & average anywhere from 75-150 lbs depending on height. *'Speed:' Base Walking speed of 30. *'Languages:' You can read, speak & write both Elven & Sylvan. *'Darkvision:' Gain Darkvision (60') *'Keen Senses:' You have proficiency in the Perception skill. *'Reverie:' Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "Reverie". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; which are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep i.e a Long Rest. *'Fey Ancestry:' You have Advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed & magic can't put you to sleep! *'Fey Step:' As a Bonus Action, you can magically Teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this trait, you can't do so again until you finish a Short or Long Rest. When you reach 3rd level, your Fey Step gains an additional effect based on your season; if the effect requires a Saving Throw, the DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier: When finishing a Long Rest, you may change your season to another if you desire. **Autumn: Immediately after you use your Fey Step, up to two creatures of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be Charmed by you for 1 minute, or until you or your companions deal any damage to it. **Winter: When you use your Fey Step, one creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you before you teleport must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be Frightened of you until the end of your next turn. **Spring: When you use your Fey Step, you can touch one willing creature within 5 feet of you. That creature then Teleports instead of you, appearing in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you. **Summer: Immediately after you use your Fey Step, each creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you takes Fire damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1 damage). Moon Elves H Example Wood Elf Male Names: Example Wood Elf Female Names: Example Wood Elf Surames: Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' *'Age:' *'Alignment:' *'Size:' *'Speed:' *'Languages:' *'Darkvision:' *'Keen Senses:' *'Reverie:' Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "Reverie". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; which are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep i.e a Long Rest. *'Fey Ancestry:' You have Advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed & magic can't put you to sleep! Sun Elves H Example Wood Elf Male Names: Example Wood Elf Female Names: Example Wood Elf Surames: Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' *'Age:' *'Alignment:' *'Size:' *'Speed:' *'Languages:' *'Darkvision:' *'Keen Senses:' *'Reverie:' Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "Reverie". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; which are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep i.e a Long Rest. *'Fey Ancestry:' You have Advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed & magic can't put you to sleep! Water Elves H Example Water Elf Male Names: Example Water Elf Female Names: Example Water Elf Surames: Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' *'Age:' *'Alignment:' *'Size:' *'Speed:' *'Languages:' *'Darkvision:' *'Keen Senses:' *'Reverie:' Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "Reverie". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; which are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep i.e a Long Rest. *'Fey Ancestry:' You have Advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed & magic can't put you to sleep! Wood Elves H Example Wood Elf Male Names: Example Wood Elf Female Names: Example Wood Elf Surames: Traits *'Ability Score Increase:' *'Age:' *'Alignment:' *'Size:' *'Speed:' *'Languages:' *'Darkvision:' *'Keen Senses:' *'Reverie:' Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "Reverie". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; which are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep i.e a Long Rest. *'Fey Ancestry:' You have Advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed & magic can't put you to sleep! __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__